Blood Red Sunset
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Seto is the most powerful vampire but not very 'loved' by his subjects.And then he falls in love with an human girl.The vampires are enraged with their Lord see what happens to two lover who are not allowed to be together when two specis clash.AU SetoTea
1. A New Face?

☼**BLOOD RED SUNSET☼**

A story of the legacy of blood. Revange, murder, pain, darkness and ... love...

Two people that couldn't be more different are the same.

An eternal fight :

LIGHT versus DARK

GOOD versus EVIL

PROTAGONIST versus ANTAGONIST

LOVE versus HATE

LIFE versus DEATH

A mighty Vampire Lord, a legendary Vampire Huntress, a young woman... The legacy of blood, the dark soul and the pure light...

When they clash there is sure chaos to be unleashed!!!

**Characters :**

**Keyla – **the Vampire Huntress. She is a girl with a hate and darkness filled soul. She is powerful and a good fighter. The people of Domino call her a heroine because she seems to free them from the vampires. But not everything is as it seems to be... In her dark soul she has no desire to save the innocent people. She just wants revange for her murdered family.

But there is some good in everyone and in her as well. She realises with time that love is more important then revange and gives in to the desires of her lonely heart...

**Tea – **the Light Empress.She is the pure light that lightens up the dark world of an lost soul, considered evil. She falls in love with an vampire and has to fight for that love.She loves him enough to give her life for him, but does he love her the same?

**Seto – **the Vampire Lord. He is one out of 8 Vampire Lords and the most powerful of them. But unfortunately for him, the most peaceful one as well. He dislikes battles and bloodshed, murdering of humans is for him distasteful and unnecessary. Because of that he falls easily for a human girl and fights to protect her. He has many enemies among his own subjects and has to fear not only loosing the woman he loves but his own life as well.

Will he survive?

Can his love for a human last in the battle between good and evil?

- Tea doesn't really have a power. For the vampire she loves she is the Light Empress. He gives her that name.

**Chapter 1: A new face?**

Darkness was falling steadily over the city of Domino. Most of the nights the streets were empty and quiet, but not so tonight. It was the night of the Fall Festival and the good people of Domino had come out on the strrets to celebrate it.

Their fear of the constant attacks of their tormentors, the vampires, didn't exist that night.

But not only the Fall Festival was reason for them to have no fear, there was the rumor that a new Vampire Hunter was in the city. And that wanted to be something, then Domino City hadn't seen any Vampire Hunters in over 100 years.

Feeling relatively safe about going out, the people of Domino celebrated the Fall Festival fully.

Not so far away from the city, in a dark castle atop a mountain, the vampires were holding a conference in the dining room. The big room was full of dark, blood-sucking creatures, all talking at once.

At the big table in the middle of the room sat 8 vampires looking very important and powerfull. At the head of the table, in the biggest chair, sat a young man clad in black. His head full of chocolate brown hair was craddled in his hands with his eyes closed.

For a vampire, and such a young one, he had headaches more often than not, and the voices of over 100 other vampires talking a nd arguing all around him was just too much:

„Will you all SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!!"

The room quieted in a second and all eyes turned to look at him.

A young woman, clad in a rather revealing red dress and with green hair, sitting on the right side of the tabe and nearest to him stood up and started fussing all over him:

„Your Majesty is everything alright? Is it your head again? Do you need something?"

He looked up. His icy blue eyes bore into her red ones and he spat at her:

„For devil's sake, leave me in peace, you insolent woman! All of you, stop this arguing at once! Hunter or no Hunter there is NO going into the city tonight! You murdered far more humans than neccesary, and we don't have the place for more of us. And we should leave them alone for tonight, at least. Let them celebrate."

There was a stunned silence in the room as he stopped talking. They knew that he hated bloodshed if it wasn't needed, but not to attack the humans during an event such as the Fall Festival was foolishness.

The vampires of the lower ranks didn't dare protest, but the higher ranking ones dared to whisper among themselves, but even they shut up as the green-haired woman shot them a nasty look. Only the 8 Lords were allowed to protest among each other.

One of them spoke up : „Correct me if I'm wrong, but you as our leader should acctually encourage us to attack them not forbid us! You may be the strongest of us, but you have to desrve being called Majesty!"

„Reish!!! You don't have the right to speak to His Majesty like that!!! For your insolence you should be punished by ranking you lower!!! You are such an f---!!!"

„HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ?! WHO ARE YOU TO DARE AND SPEAK IN MY NAME ?!"

Camilla, the green-haired Vampire, cowered at the outbrust of their Lord. He wasn't the one to shout, being always cold, calm and collected. But even when he was angry he never raised his voice at _her_. She feared he might be angry with her and that meant losing her place in his bed and at his side as the future VmpireLady. She had to apologize:

„I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive me", she leaned in to whisper in his ear :

„I'll make it up to you, Seto, tonight. Wait for me in your bedchamber, after this insolence is over, you'll not regret it... I promise..."

She expected him to smirk at her, end the conference in his booming voice and then drag her to his bedchamber where he would do delicious things to her.

Oh, was she wrong!

He scowled at her and pushed her away :

„What ?! I'm in no mood for this! One of my men rebels against me and you think about _that _?! Camilla, I'm dissapointed!"

The table of the Lords brust out laughing while the lower ranking vampires snickered under their breaths.

Camilla blanched then blushed . What an embarrassment! She should have known! When Seto was angry, sex was the last thing on his mind.

_'I'm such a fool...'_

She never blamed him for anything. He was perfect and he was always right. It was because of him that she hadn't have tasted any blood in over 20 years.

It was considered foolishness for a vampire to love, but she was in love and did anything he wanted.

„Y ... yes, of course, Sire. I'm terribly sorry... I wasn't thinking ..." – she stammered, fearing she lost his affection once and for good.

But then he flashed her his trademark smirk and all her worries dissipated.

„It's OK, Camilla. I'm not just in the mood tonight. No need to apologize."

She nodded her head looking dreamly at him. Ahhh, he was perfect...

He then stood up and anounced:

„This conference is over! We will NOT attack the humans tonight! Go to your rooms and sleep! That is an ORDER! I do not wish to be disturbed again! And Reish, the next time you think it's good to rebel against me, train some more to be able to hold yourself more than 2 seconds against me in MortalCombat."

Reish lowered his head in shame, fury blazing in his eyes. _'This means war,"Majesty"!'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seto left the dining room and made his way to his chambers not even noticing Camilla who was following him.

He was thinking about what happened a few nights ago.

He had left the castle after ordering the vampires to stay in. He had roamed the city, flying over buildings and thinking, when he saw _HER._

- FLASHBACK -

A young girl, not older then 17 came out of what he recognized as a dance studio. She was clad in a mini-skirt and a fitted short tank-top, her chesnut colored hair tied down near the small of he back, with two shorter strands hanging down the front, framing her face, a duffle bag in hand.

The wind chose that moment to pick up and caused blossoms from a nearby sakura tree to fly all around her.

His breath hitched and he felt heat rising in his cheeks (and the heat was not the only thing that was RISING), she was BEAUTIFUL.

She lifted a slender hand and pulled a stray strand of her hair from her face and looked up at him with gorgeous sea-blue eyes. Ocean-blue and ice-blue clashed together.

He saw her eyes widen and wondered if she'd scream. But no. She raised a hand and waved:

„Hey you, you know I can see you! Why don't you come down ?"

His own eyes widened. What was wrong with that girl ? Didn't she know who, or better yet, WHAT he was ? But he touched the ground about a foot away from her anyway.

She looked him over and he had to supress a blush! What was wrong with HIM ?!

„Hey, I know who you are! You are the one the vampires call 'Sire' and 'Majesty' or other fancy names. I've seen you by one of the attacks."

He voiced his confusion now :

„But why aren't you afraid now ? Don't you fear that I'll maybe kill, or bite you ?"

And then something happened that he hadn't been expecting. She laughed.

„What ? No, I've heard about you. You don't kill humans, I know that much. And you don't drink blood as well. You know it's not hard to get information about someone if you really want to. Just ask the right people. It seems that it IS impossible to mix human and vampire blood, wouldn't you tell?"

His eyes widened a fraction.

„You know about THAT ? How ? What else do you know ? And who in devil's name are you ?"

She smiled again at him.

„My name is Tea. I'm just an ordinary girl, a dance student. And like I told you, you just have to know the right people. The old priest in the church told me. He knows more but didn't want to tell, and I didn't want to press matters. That's all I know."

The girl ... um ... Tea, shrugged her shoulders amd smiled wildly at him.

„You seem very happy and cheerful. How can you be in this time of death and destruction ?"

She didn't answer, just turned away and asked over her shoulder :

„Walk with me ?"

- END FLASHBACK -

And walk with her he did. She was an ... interesting girl. Didn't fear him in the slightest. And it seemed that she really took a liking to him and didn't tolerate him and his moods simply because she HAD to, but because she WANTED to. She liked him for who he was, not which rank he had or how strong he was. He found her amazing, she was an girl full of suprises and really amusing. She listened to what he had to say not just to humor him but because she really seemed interested.

He smiled slightly as he remembered how she had looked at him when he had mentioned that he was depended on coffee and answered _'Who isn't?'_ in such an _'Isn't it obvious'_ manner that he had to laugh.

Seto opened the door to his chamber and heared Camilla's voice just before he got in.

„Seto ... ?"

He turned around and looked at her.

„What is it Camilla ?"

„Are you sure you don't want my company tonight ?"

He was sure, more than that. Tea had promised to wait for him after the clock strikes midnight on the StarHill and it were barely 2 hours until midnight. He really didn't have any desire for Camilla in the moment, he wanted Tea beneath him, and he wanted her BADLY.

„Yea Camilla, I am sure. I just want to rest tonight. I'm not feeling very well and I'm not in the mood. Go sleep, Camilla. You need it."

She lowered her head. Sleep was the last thing she needed tonight, and she probably won't get any because it was him she so desperately needed and wanted.

Camilla nodded, bowed slightly to him and left.

Seto sighed as he entered his room. There was a time when he almost believed that he could eventually fall in love with Camilla and be happy again. But, as already said, only ALMOST.

All it took was one girl and one night to burst his little hope. He could never be truly happy with Camilla. While she was more than fit and adequate to be the VampireLady, she wasn't material for a life-mate, not for him.

Sure, she was pretty and attractive, she was a strong vampire, a Lord and skilled fighter, but in his eyes she had so very little womanly charms.

Camilla was just a vampire in his eyes, just another woman, but Tea, Tea was a goddess. They just couldn't be compared.

Laying down on his bed he tried to compare the two.

_'Let's see. Camilla has sharp piercing althought empty red eyes where Tea's are a deep ocean-blue, warm and shining with life. Camilla has this unnatural looking green hair and Tea has long, shiny, deep brown tresses of silk. Camilla has a ripe body, ready for anything and everything; Tea's is soft an untouched. Camilla is a rose in it's full bloom already starting to wilt, where Tea is an tiny rose-bud waiting to bloom.'_

To put it shortly, Tea was perfect, a rose-bud just waiting for him to let her bloom.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing she could be with him at that moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew someone was knocking (hard) on his door.

Just as he was about to open it, he turned around and looked at the clock.

11 : 43 PM.

_'Hmm ... Figures that it takes someone to unintentionaly wake me at the right time or I would have slept through my meeting with HER ... But who the Hell is that ?!'_

„Who is it ?!"

„Your Majesty, I'm terribly sorry for waking you, but it is an emergancy!"

_'Camilla ... Who else ?'_

„Camilla, can't this wait until tomorrow ?"

_'Or until I get back ?'_

„No, Sire! It's urgent! Please open the door!"

Seto pulled the door open and Camilla stood there, looking really distressed.

„Camilla, what's going on ? Why are you waiking me up at this time ?"

„I'm sorry Seto, but something terrible happened. Reish was able to talk a few Lords and lower ranking vampires into open rebellion against you. They have gone to attack the humans!"

This definitely woke Seto up.

„What ?! When ?!"

„A few minutes ago! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me! Reish said that it was time someone ends the ruling of a insolent boy who was more human than vampire!"

Seto looked down. He had expected that much. He knew that much. But he hadn't expected it to happen so early.

„You said a few Lords went with him. How many are few ?"

Camilla looked unsure but swallowed and answered :

„Three, Sire."

Seto sighed.

„Three ... Out of 8 Lords 4 went against me. I am one out of 8. With you I have 3 Lord left. There are 100 lower ranking vampires. How many went with Reish ?"

„Twenty, Sire."

„I have 80 left."

„Sire, the Lords that went with Reish are the weakest ones. And he has only 20 other vampires. He doesn't stand a chance against 4 elite Lords and 80 soldiers."

He looked angry.

„Do you think I din't know that ?!! But the others won't fight against their brothers! They'd rather all disobey me and kill the humans!"

Camilla looked to the side. He was right of course. Even though most of them said no to Reish's rebellion plan, they still wouldn't kill among themselves to save a few punny human lives.

Seto was the only one of them who took a liking to these weak mortals.

Camilla herself hated the humans, but would do anything Seto told her to do.

„We won't need them. I'm the strongest. I proved to be stronger then half our soldiers together and any of the Lords. I can easily take them all on. Say Camilla, do you want to come with me?"

She looked at him. Was he kidding her ? Did he really have to ask?

„Yes, My Lord. You can count on me!"

Seto nodded and turned to a window.

„Then come!"

He flew out the window and towards the city, closely followed by Camilla.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**AN :** So folks this is my newest creation. Totally AU. Nothing to do with Duel Monsters and anything. I'm even pretty sure there won't be Yugi or the others in here. I was carrying this idea with me for months now but just hadn't had the time to write it down. And now it is finally out!

After a bunch of one-shots and my first tries in Naruto fanfiction this is the first more-chapter story.And I plan on finishing it.

I don't have any real plans for how this will continue (though I wrote the second chapter) so all ideas are welcome.

And my updated will depend on you. So if you want a quick update then review!

Many thanks to my beta Rogue LeBeau who beta-read this chapter.

**Read and Review, people!**

Jasmin Kaiba


	2. Seto&Keyla

**CHAPTER 2 : **_„Seto & Keyla"_

Disclaimer:I don't own the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Yu-Gi-Oh!GX. I just own my lexicon about vampires and the characters I made up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The city bore sings of battle. In the streets, where the Fall Festival was celabrated, wasn't a single human. Everything was in astate of destruction.

Seto looked around and tried to feel some familiar aura signature. He found Tea's nearby and flew wordlessly to where he felt her.

Camilla, who had felt Reish's aura in the same direction Seto was flying, followed without any questions, figuring he must have felt the traitor as well.

What Seto found when he arrived at his destination was not something he even wanted to dream, not to mention see before his eyes.

Reish had his filty hands all over Tea and it looked like he was about to bite her.

Seto's eyes turned blood red, his vampire theet grew, his aura flamed all around him, shooting up in the sky and alerting every vampire of his presence.

Reish turned around, fear etched clearly on his features. His eyes made contact with Seto's and he knew he was doomed. The VampireLord would kill him for what he had done. His knees turned to jello as he realized that he had singed his own death-sentence as he decided to turn against his Lord.

Tea, following Reish's gaze, looked up and her fear-filled blue orbs landed on Seto's face.

Her endless seas of blue widened as she took his features in. She had found him handsome as she had first layed eyes on him, but in this moment he truly was beautiful, showing his true face.

His icy orbs transformed into dephtless oceans of blood-red, two theet showing slightly under his full upper lip, a deep frown grazing his eyebrows. His carefully combed hair, stood up on ends, pulled heaven-wards with the force of his power. A dark, royal blue shimmered around him giving him an even more dangerous look.

He truly was beautiful, she realized and blushed.

Seto couldn't think straight anymore.

Reish ... He ... If he hurt as much as a single hair on Tea's precious head, Seto'd tear him apart. Limb for limb.

Reish stumbled a few steps away from Tea, trying to get away, to flee from the VampireLord's wrath.

He never got the time to make three full steps before Seto caught him and ended his miserable existence by stabbing a silver dagger in his heart.

Seto then looked around, trying to spot Tea somewhere, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He turned and saw the 3 other Lords, but before he got the chance to do anything, two of them perished to ashes.

Seto looked up and saw a feminine looking figure on the church's rooftop.

„Who the Hell are you?! Which right do you have to kill my men?!"

She jumped down and landed on her feet, too close to him for comfort.

„You want to know who I am? I'm Keyla, the Vampire Huntress. That punny, would-be Lord, attacked Tea, who stands under my personal protection, but you killed him before I could, so I decided to kill these other three pitfull creatures, to state my point and sate my disre to kill vampires. I guess I should thank you for killing that bastard, but I won't. You may not represent a danger for the humans now, so I'll let you live, but eventually I'll kill you as well, just wait."

Seto smirked.

„So you're the famous Huntress. My men are throughly scared of you, but you don't fraze me at all. The human who menages to scare me has yet to be born. Maybe you don't know, but I'm the strongest vampire alive, you can't kill ME, little Huntress. You can try, but be sure that yo won't succed. Anyway, where IS Tea?"

Keyla looked confused, but he couldn't really tell because of the mask that covered her face, beggining from under her eyes.

„She's home. What concern of yours is that?"

„None. I don't need to explain myself to you."

She looked a bit sceptical.

Does she know something?

No, that couldn't be. Why would Tea tell her anything?

„Stay away from Tea. You can be a sunshine between the vampires, and I still wouldn't let you near her. I won't let her be killed by you beasts like her parents."

Seto was stunned. Her parents were killed by vampires? Of course he doesn't know whom everything his men have killed, it would be an impossibility to keep track of that, but why didn't she tell him? Was it recently or longer ago? How does she feel? Would an apology suffice? Of course NOT! But what can he do?

„When?"

„5 years ago. We met that night."

„Then, where were you until now?"

„That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Seto shrugged_. 'Probably she's from an academy, didn't know those exist anymore. But all the better for the humans. She can protect them.'_

„Whatever. You can protect those humans. And I wouldn't hurt Tea, not her nor any other human for that matter, unless, of course, they hurt me first. But that won't happen anytime soon, so they are safe from me."

Keyla shook her head.

„You can tell what you want. I trust a vampire as far as I can trow an Egyptian Pyramid. You can't do anything about that, VampireLord."

Seto noticed that there wasn't any change in her voice as she spoke his title.

„My name is Seto."

„I don't care. I don't intend on getting on friendly terms with you, vampire."

Seto shrugged. This woman was something else. She was nothing like Tea, who was friendly, kind and cheerful, and more than anything just beautiful from within.

Keyla's voice broke his thoughts:

„I'm going now. One more warning, VampireLord.Your men touch ONE human and I'll kill ALL of you. Understood?"

„You can TRY."

She looked at him one last time, then jumped up on a rooftop and was gone before he could even get a good look at her.

_'Why do I always get stuck with people like her?A hunterss with an attitued like hers, would sooner drive me to suicide then menage to kill me herself. Just my luck...'_

Seto thought to himself before turning around to see a somewhat dumbstruck Camilla looking at him.

_'Heh, who wouldn't be dumbstruck after an encounter like that?'_

That huntress doesn't really behave like a hunterss should. She didn't even try to kill them.

_'One more strange woman to deal with... But why ME?!'_

He thought as he took in the air flying back to the castle, Camilla not far behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN:That's chapter 2. Pretty short I know, but it was all I could write and stay in border of the title of this chapter.

The third one will be longer, I promise.

Well, thank you all who have reviewed and special thanks to my sister for beta-reading this chapter.

Review and tell me what you think. I'll wait for ideas for the next chapter called „Meet me by the Sakura tree" and remember the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.

Jasmin


	3. Author's Notice

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated in over a year, but take a writer's block add to it some dislike for the story and you have an author unwilling to write. But I'd really like to continue this story, I have new ideas and I believe that it could be a chance if you'd give me a new chance.**

**As it is I have a bunch of stories that haven't been updated in ages, so I'm letting you readers decide. Visit my profile page and vote for this story on the poll if you want to see it continued.**

**Thank you,**

**Jasmin Kaiba**


End file.
